Pulling the Trigger
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: (post No Such Luck)(Pre-Dawn of Justice) On the night Dexter calls his cousin, Lincoln, Lincoln gets shot by a mugger. Now, consumed by vengeance, Dexter turns his back on his cousin's family and becomes a dangerous vigilante that strikes fear into crooks, even Lincoln's family. Special thanks to X3corez for giving me inspiration to do this!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, another NSL-au, but this one is a unique one, taking place before Dexter v. Jimmy: Dawn of Justice as a motive for Dexter's behavior.**

It was a beautiful night at Grammer's _(Guess the restaurant)_ as the Louds (minus a certain White haired boy) was having a fancy dinner at the Olive Garden. It has been a great week for the Louds, their cousin, Dexter won another science fair prize, Lynn won a championship game, and Rita got a promotion.

"What a week." Lynn said, happily.

"Yeah, I know!" Lynn Sr. said. "Our family's getting all the good luck in the world, if Grimey could see us now, he'd be spinning in his bed! He might as well shear those counted sheep!"

Luan laughed as she said, "Good one, Dad, but that delivery was a little _tiring_!"

Lori laughs as she said, "That is literally funny!"

The Loud Family continues to eat the delicious food at the resturant, unaware that Lincoln is watching in heartbreak. This is hard, sad and at the same time cringeworthy. To him, it feels as if Lincoln is still a punching bag of misery and a burden to his family, the guy needs some love or at least comfort.

"All this because I wanted free time?" Lincoln asks himself. "How could this get any worse?"

As if on cue, it starts to drizzle outside. Feeling dejected, Lincoln runs away from the restaurant in tears.

In the restaurant, the waitress arrives as she said, "Will you be having any desert?"

"Well, what would you offer?" Luna asks.

"Either tossed salad and scrambled eggs or "Doyle's Cookie Ice Cream desert"."

"We'll have a few of those!" Rita said.

"It will be ready in 9 minutes." The waitress said.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Lincoln found himself in downtown royal woods, the crime infested part of town as he stopped crying and shuddered.

Suddenly, his phone starts to ring. He answers, "Hello?"

"Lincoln, a moment of your time?" An accented kid was heard.

"Thanks Dexter, I really needed someone to talk to." Lincoln replied.

"What's wrong?" Dexter asks.

Then, Lincoln told everything about how he was forced to live outside of the house because of the louds' superstitious beliefs. He only wanted time to himself, and this is what he gets in return? Lynn blaming him for her loss in the first game, being casted aside by his whole family? Dexter's reaction wasn't even close to being horrified.

"They've gotta be kidding!" Dexter said, incredulously.

"And after I saw them in Grammer's, I saw that they were having a great time without me. I'm starting to believe that they never really cared for me at all." Lincoln sniffed.

"Are...you sure?" Dexter said, concerned.

"Yeah, because every time I make a mistake, like post my sisters embarrassing moments on YouTube, or even get the Van ruined, or even get them banned from the Store, everyone even my parents are quick to give up on me. It's almost as if they like everyone in the family but me. Because they have the gall to throw me out of my room and take away my privileges all because Lori and Leni fought over a dress, ignore me because they can't learn to laugh at theirselves, they blame me without giving me a chance to prove my innocence, or basically make me the butt-monkey of the family!" Lincoln sobbed before his voice turned into anger.

"Geez..." Dexter said. "Well, I can let you live with me if you'd like."

A tearful Lincoln was about to take up on his offer, he may not hate his family, but he needs some time apart from them. Despite all the bad times and good times, he's unsure if he could trust his family, maybe he can get advice about how to handle his situation from his Uncle Jeff and Aunt Kate. Just as Lincoln was about to say yes, he bumps into 2 strangers with a long leather jacket as the 1st stranger said, "Hey, gimme all your money, shitbag."

"Leave me alone..." Lincoln said, wistfully.

Before he could finish talking to Dexter, he noticed that the stranger wielding a handgun on his right hand.

"Then it's your funeral, kid." The stranger said, shooting at Lincoln, giving him 3 bullets to his chest and stomach.

"Lincoln?!" Dexter said, alarmed, he heard something bad happened, what happened? The strangers left as the ran off.

Lincoln sufficated as he lost a considerable amount of blood, attracting horrified citizens to the scene of the crime. They cried out in help in various ways,

"Oh, my god! HELP!"

"Stop the bleeding!"

"Call 911, now!"

A citezen crouched down to Lincoln as he said, "Hang in there, son."

"It keeps flowing!" A woman said, concerned.

Suddenly, Lincoln started to close his eyes, about to pass out.

"Oh, no!" An elderly man gasps.

"Stay with me, son. Come on!" The man said, crouched near Lincoln, but Lincoln closed his eyes and fell to his side, limp.

"He's gone..." The man said, shocked.

"Poor kid, he didn't deserve this."

"Where's his family?"

Lincoln Loud was dead. All the citizens watched in sadness and shock at a little boy dying in the cold. But on the end of the phone, sad was nothing compared to how furious Dexter is. Whoever shot Lincoln is going to pay dearly, and as for Lincoln's family, may lord have mercy on what Dexter is going to do to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Loud Family was just piling into the van after a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant.

"Well, that was enjoyable. We should do this more often." Lynn Sr. said.

"Agreed." Rita said.

They pull off from the resturant. As they head home, they stop to let a speeding ambulance pass, much to their concern.

"I hope that person is alright..." Luna said.

"I sure hope so." Leni sighed.

In Dexter's Lab, Dexter was angrily heading into his room where he suits up as DexStar- Boy of Wonder, at the same time, Dexter's sister arrives, concerned.

"Dexter, what's going on?" Dee Dee asks, worried.

"I gotta go to Royal Woods, Sis, It won't be long." Dexter said, sternly.

"You need a sandwich on the flight to Detroit?" Dee Dee asks.

"I'll get drive-thru." Dexter joked as he headed inside the suit up room. He then puts on his black suit, his gloves, his purple shades and cape. He gets his utility belt on as he jumps into a black version of the X-Wing. The star wars ship replica prepared to take flight into the night sky.

"Computer, trace the voice of the call from minutes earlier." Dexter said.

"Tracing..." Computer said. After a few seconds, "Dexter, Gunman found at the docks of Royal Woods."

"Thanks." Dexter said. "After this, I'm going to deal with the Louds."

At the Royal Woods docks, the man who shot Lincoln arrived with the rest of his friends from his gang. There were 16 men, all interracial. The gunman chuckled.

"You got the stuff?" The black gang member asks.

"Robbed a store to get the money." The gunman said. "Now these "Supers" are gonna get crushed by these weapons we're getting for this "Cipher" fella!"

"Wait until you hear from the big man about it, man." A fellow mafia member said. "He's going to use the weapons to help us get rid of these "Supers" forever."

Suddenly, they're interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, they turn to see Dexter in his suit.

"Well, if it ain't a little kid." A gang member chuckled. "Shouldn't you be waitin' for the tooth fairy?"

Dexter just growled.

"Maybe you oughtta go."

"Make me." Dexter said.

"Kid, don't test me." The gang member said, right before Dexter leaped up to him and knocked him down with a hard punch, surprising the crooks as they start firing at the boy, which he dodged with ease as he beats the crooks with no mercy.

A gang member charges at him with a knife, but Dexter grabs him by the arm and dislocates it with ease, two shooting gang members attempt to shoot Dexter, but he blasts two grappling hooks at them, ties them to big boxes. The hooks retreat, and the wodden boxes hit the gang members, cracking their skulls as their heads are crushed by the boxes, killing them.

Next, 4 Gang members attempted to kill Dexter, but Dexter manages to take them all down with one swift kick, knocking them down, and they got back up, Dexter leaped over a chain and a concrete brick, tying them together, Dexter swings the brick around like a whipping stick. He then swings at the gang members and hits them everywhere in the body, breaking their necks and every bone in their body. And when the fight was over, Dexter had blood on his hands as he stood over 16 dead gang goons.

The gunman is about to make his leave...that is until Dexter throws a sharp boomerang at his hand, stabbing him, and leaving him trapped.

"Don't kill me!" The man pleaded.

"Oh, I won't kill you, but if Lincoln Loud doesn't pull through, you better pray that there's a hell merciful for you." Dexter angrily said as he used his grappling hook to escape as the cops arrived at the docks, leaving a dumbstruck and horrified gunman behind for the cops.

"Who is that kid?" The gunman gasps in horror.

At the Loud House, everyone was about to go watch news about Lyle Lanley's Monorail in Brockway, with Lynn Sr. making cookies for the report.

"Wow, I cannot wait to tell Lincoln about these cookies." Lynn Sr. said. "I thought Dexter's mom made great muffins, but that was before this."

"Are they raisin oatmeal?!" Lana asks.

"Gross!" Lola scoffs.

"For once, I agree with Lil' Princess. Nothing can beat the real thing." Luna said. However as they all laughed, Lucy and Lisa couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed amiss.

"Something doesn't feel correct." Lisa said, concerned.

*knock-knock*

"Who's that at this hour?" Lori said, walking to the door, only to see Dexter sternly looking at them. "Dexter?"

"What are you doing here?" Rita asks.

"I was calling Lincoln on the phone today while he was on his walk. And he got into some trouble." Dexter said.

The whole family gasps in horror. What kind of trouble did Lincoln get into? Sure the Louds were hard to live with, but no one would wanna give Lincoln any trouble.

"What happened?" Luna asks.

"Well, no thanks to you, it's something really bad." Dexter said, annoyed.

"No thanks to us?" Lynn asks. "What happened?"

"Lincoln told me about everything. How Lynn had the gall to threaten him with a bat, then blame him for her loss. And somehow, everyone was quick to label Lincoln as a bad luck charm." Then, the boy genius sternly turned her attention to Rita and Lynn Sr. "You said you would never kick out any of your children, well thanks to you, you've entered your own personal nightmare."

Quilt ridden and concerned, the mother and father gulped nervously. This is not going to end well.

"What are you talking about? What happened to my baby?" Rita asks.

Dexter sighed in grief, what he was going to say was going change the family's lives forever. He was considering lying to his family, but it would make things bigger than they should be, so he made his mind.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your brother/son was shot multiple times. He's clinging to life." Dexter said, sternly.

They all had horrified reactions. Is Dexter bluffing? He must be bluffing about this, that their only son and brother is dying from a gunshot. Each Loud had a reaction:

Rita threw herself into her husband's arms as Lynn Sr. did his best to comfort his distraught wife as she sobbed profusely.

While the parents sobbed uncontrollably, each Loud had a reaction, Lori dropped her locket containing a picture of Bobby and shook her head, refusing to believe this. Leni fainted at the thought of her brother getting shot, it was bad enough that Dexter found out about what happened to Lincoln, but this is worse. Lola and Lana held each other and cried, Lucy and Lisa don't normally cry, but at this circumstance, they decided to be like "what the hell" and let the waterworkds flow like never before. Lynn fell to her knees, she did this, Lincoln was shot, and the blood was on her hands, at a loss for words as she sobbed at the thought of Lincoln dying. Luan prayed that this was a joke, but this is was real. Lily was just a baby, but she decided to cry because Lincoln getting hurt was justifiable.

Unfortunately, as the Louds mourned, Dexter looked at them in disgust, because it's a matter of time before they know that Lincoln's dead, and Dexter will unleash his fury on Lynn, Lynn Sr. and the murderer.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital, Dexter and the Louds were waiting patiently for the doctor's announcement about Lincoln's condition. The louds were weeping and silently grieving while Dexter glares at them with all the fury in the world. While the Louds comforted each other, Lynn Jr. moped and sat there, wallowing in her own guilt. She thought things would be better with Lincoln out of the house, but no, they didn't want this to happen! She really loved Lincoln, she just had a hard time showing her emotions due to her reputation.

"I feel like the worst father ever, Throwing my own Son out of the house?" Lynn Sr. sighed.

"We acted like jerks to him over some selfish desire." Lynn sighed.

"Yes we did, and I can't forgive myself for how we acted..." Rita said.

Just then, a person in medical scrubs arrives at the waiting room..

The doctor said, "Mr and Ms. Loud? My name is Doctor Jones; I was one of the people operating on your son. If you 2 would come with me, we can discuss your son's condition.."

The parents nod as they left.

"You better pray that Lincoln's alright." Dexter said, threateningly. "If he is, you have a lot to make up for. "You tricked him all because he wanted time for himself," Lola cringes. "You stripped him of his privileges because Lori and Leni had to fight over a dress," Lori and Leni cringe. "You give up on him before he even has a chance to make up for his mistakes," Lucy hung her head in shame. "And you basically walk all over him. But worst of all, every time Lincoln learns some lesson, you get off scott free with whatever you've done."

"You don't have to kick us while we're down, Dex, we're feeling bad enough already!" Lynn sobbed.

"It's only a matter of time before the Authorities get here, and I'm going to tell them everything." Dexter said, noticing the police arriving as the Louds looked at each other in fear. It will all be revealed, and there's nothing they can do about it.

2 detectives arrived, a muscular one and a chubby one.

"I'm looking for a family called "Loud"?" The Muscular detective asks.

"That'd be us." Lori said.

"Well, we found your brother's attacker, and we've arrested him."

The girls sigh in relief.

"But we may wanna ask your parents a few questions about how this happened." The chubby cop asks.

Just then, their parents come back, and its evident that they been crying as the Doctor comforted them.

"Well?" Lynn Jr. asks.

Trembling, Lynn Jr. says the one phrase no one wanted to hear. The girls felt their world crumble as Lynn Sr. spoke, "He's dead."

The Loud girls wailed as they mourned the loss of their only brother and son. They wished they could try to make it up to him, but Lincoln's dead, and there's no going back.

"Speaking of which, What was an 11-year-old boy doing outside in the first place?" The muscular officer asks.

The Louds flinched at that question. They knew why, and the last thing they need is the family to be broken apart forever, so they kept their mouths shut.

"I know why." Dexter said, sternly. Then, he raises his voice as he shouts, "Because these idiots had the gall to throw Lincoln out of their house because they thought he was bad luck!"

The crowded hospital gasps in horror as they glare incredulously at the Louds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud, is this true?" The buff cop asks.

"Yes sir, it's true." Rita sighed, suddenly, the 2 detectives handcuffed both parents, much to the Loud girls' horror. They were being arrest, and there was nothing they could do about it. Dexter felt satisfied as he walked away, planning to finish what he started. Lynn ran after him as the cops took away the pleading Rita and Lynn Sr. from the girls.

"Dexter! Why?!" Lynn pleaded. "You could've done whatever what you wanted to me, they're only guilty of fallowing me..."

But Lynn's sobs weren't enough to quench the guilt or Dexter's anger as he said, "Rot in hell. No one stays good forever."

* * *

After Rita and Lynn Sr. were arrested, the officers interrogated the girls, and as you expect, they needed someone to take the girls in due to the fact that Rita and Lynn Sr. were going to stay in prison for life, and that someone was, much to their displeasure, Aunt Ruth. Visiting their great aunt as punishment would be bad enough, but _living_ with her was going to be hell.

As the depressed Lori driven the depressed Louds home, they had a lot of things to process in their minds, the whole town will hate them for what they've done, their futures will go down the drain, and worst of all, it's possible Dexter would be hated by the Louds for the rest of his life.

As the van stopped, they noticed the police Station up ahead as the Gunman who killed Lincoln was being taken in to custody.

"Well," Luna sighed. "At least one thing's going our way."

Suddenly, a familiar vigilante kid swung in and grabbed the crook, and used the Grappling hook to get to the tallest building in town.

"Is that allowed?" Lucy asks.

At the top of the building, Dexter was holding the criminal by the collar.

"I have rights, kid, I got nothin' to say to you!" The gunman said.

"How about..."Goodbye"?" Dexter said as he releases the gunman out of his grip. Dexter watches as he the crook fell to his death, being splattered over the pavement as he makes his neck breaking, bone crushing, blood splattering land on the ground, shocking and horrifying the civilians.

"Did he just drop him?!" A police officer said, horrified.

The Louds look on in horror as they see Dexter going into his black X-wing as he flies off into the night, losing all faith in humanity and beginning his violent war on crime.

For the Louds, they knew that this wasn't ordinary anger, it was straight up fury induced rage. Now they know if they step **_way_** out of line again with Dexter, that will be the last thing they ever do. But little did they know, their cousin, Dexter would be able to see the best parts of himself thanks to a boy genius in Retroville.


End file.
